world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Fey
Fey are a wide variety of creatures that possess a strange sort of magic about them that is not entirely related to the known elements. This magic also allows them to adapt more easily to the elements, enabling them to alter the nature of their spirits. Species Wee Ones -Titins, 1 inch tall warriors, Dimin .5 inch tall builders/craftsmen, Lilin, .25 inch tall childlike innocents. Mites - Tiny spherical creatures that are more or less just a flying mouth and stomach. Most eat dead skin and dust, though some drink blood. evil ones like to hide in pockets and drawers and nip at hands that go rummaging through. Fairies - Tiny winged humans with powerful magic and a knack for mischief. Pixies are smaller and more mischievous, Sprites Even Smaller. Wisps Light, Sylphs Air, Undine, Water, Ifrit, Fire, Pygmy Earth, Shade Dark Fairy Dragons - Colorful and beautiful butterfly winged dragons whose cute looks belie their cold and calculating nature. Nymphs - Beautiful, Shy, Solitary Creatures usually bound to a certain landmark. Nymphs can never leave their landmarks, but they can hide themselves away inside of them. While they are hiding, they will still be aware of what is going on outside. They are almost all female. Can breathe in water. Sirens - Hideous Serpentine creatures that use magic and glamour to take on the form of beautiful women. They live in rocky reefs and high mountains, using their songs to lure unsuspecting men to them to mate with and then devour. Elder Sirens also have wings. Fauns - More innocent, though still somewhat perverted satyrs Skinwalker - Evil, wears the skins of those it slays Leprechaun - Small Tricky men who many or may not have untold witches Spriggans - Small, Sneaky villains that eat children and replace them with changelings Changlings - Cruel Shapeshifters Boogiemen - Horrifying creatures that feed on fear Shiki - Little Paper Spirits, sometimes arising from old books or documents. Artificial golem versions are pretty commonly made. Kodama - Echoing tree spirits with black eyes in the light and glowing white eyes at night Lost Children - Spooky Glowing Ghost Children That watch and follow. Avoid Touching Living Statues - Come to life on their own. Many Small Forest Statues, sometimes lion statues La La Bird (Lullabird) A bird that cannot fly but can sing songs to confuse and put predators to sleep. They are excellent climbers and spend most of their lives in trees, but they dread heights. The most common cause of death among them is falling, though not from the impact but rather from the extreme terror causing them heart failure or spinal damage from their involuntary, intense convulsions. While they can speak normal language just fine, they prefer to express themselves through songs using words and sounds mixed from multiple languages that they have heard. It is said that the first La La Bird was a regular bird that was so afraid of falling that he never once tried to fly and never left his nest. To compensate for his lack of flight, he practiced and learned how to sing more beautifully than any other bird. It is believed that La La Birds should physically be capable of flight, however, their fear and mental inhibitions render them completely landlocked Chicktaur - A bird legged humanoid that can vary in size from tiny (Tweetaur) to medium (Ostaur). Eggling - Little Eggs with legs. Hollow on the inside Teddies - Stuffed animals given magical life Moon Rabbit - Large Rabbits that can jump between Aum and the Moon. They typically only visit during the full moon and will leave before sunrise. Their sight is legendary, as is the power and precision of their hops. Planet Hopper - Even Bigger Moon Rabbit that can hop on and meteors Erlking - Spiritual fey creatures that reside inside of Alder trees. They can only be perceived by children whom they show a great attraction for. They will often kidnap the consciousnesses of children, spiriting them away to their realms inside the trees and leaving their bodies behind soulless. Erlings - The spiritual daughters of Erlkings that serve and protect them and their imprisoned children. While they feign loyalty and obedience, they hunger for the souls of children who can give them the power to develop into Erlkings themselves, after which point they typically usurp their father's throne. Candy Men - A parasitic fey with a body made of sugar and sweets that will trick young Ib into eating it in order to aid in its reproduction. Corrupted ones will infect Ib and slowly transform them into candy, then either consume them themselves or attract others to devour them whole. Sight Stalker - Evil fey with a semi-incorporeal form that can pass through translucent but not opaque substances. Can interact with the physical world though only with the strength of a crippled insect. Will attempt to enter into the eyes of Ib, which they will consume from the inside out. They will then compel the Ib to look into the eyes of another so it can find more food, though Ibs with a strong enough willpower can hold their eyelids shut, trapping the stalker indefinitely. Related Gnomes Dryads Satyrs Grinks - Small and Evil reptilian tricksters Halflings Gargoyles